


Captain Toad

by MsNessandLanky



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	Captain Toad

Captain Toad farted constantly as he sighed of relief, having not felt so good about farting since he first did it on his very first adventure alone.


End file.
